terraformingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf Planets
Dwarf Planets are an arbitrary category created by Earth's international astronomical union, without regard to their geological and insolation diversity, the similarity between their airlessness and that of "planet" Mercury, or the fact that "clearing orbits" which is what is thought to define planets apart from dwarf planets is in fact affected by a lot of astronomical factors apart from mass. Also they passed the resolution asking only astronomers resident on Earth and no space colonists. Space colonists will create their own planetary classifications. The term can also be used to describe a new type of planet called "Ice dwarfs" Includes all dwarf planets. 'Terraforming Dwarf Planets' Terraforming dwarf planets could be a problem. It is difficult get dwarf planets to hold an atmosphere and they are far away from the Sun. However, their abundance of ice makes it a possibility. Each dwarf planet would need worldhouse domes to keep their atmospheres enclosed. A great heat source would be needed and it would have to be stable. Some dwarf planets are just rocky and others have ice.The worlds with rock would need a bombardment of water-ice comets while icy bodies need the ice to be melted with artificial islands on the surface 'Pluto' Pluto has nitrogen and methane ice. And life on Earth needs water. Pluto also has a rock suface. Melting the ice, then it boils to have a nitrogen and methane rich atmosphere with just remains of a plain rocky surface. Water ice from Charon can be introduced to Pluto. A supply of oxygen would have to be buffered into the enclosed atmosphere. 'Sara babes' Charon would prove easier to paraterraform than Pluto. With its rich abundance of water ice, the dwarf planet would need a enlcoser to keep its atmosphere from escaping into space. A significant amount of heat would melt the ice making an endless ocean. This means Charon would need artificial islands that has to float with plants adding oxygen to the new enclosed atmosphere. 'Eris' Eris has methane and water ice. After heating and enclosing the atmosphere, the methane would be converted into CO2 and oxygen. If Eris has any rock for islands, then that is where the first introduced life will be at. If Eris ends up having an endless water ocean, artificial islands and continents would have to be build on the surface. 'Ceres' Ceres is one of the most potential candidates for terraforming. Including the enclosing the atmosphere, an artificial heat source, and artificial continents would probably be needed. The artificial continents would have the plant life. Europa could also need artificial continents. The continents are not suppose to sink, or flip over. It would need to float at a stable pace. 'Makemake' Makemake may need to give up its atmosphere and replace it with Oxygen (O2) and make soil for plants 'The Kuiper Belt' There are over 70,000 minor planets (Dwarf planets are a type of minor planet) that may exist in the Kuiper Belt. With rich amounts of ice, and all of these new atmospheres would have to be enclosed, and due to the distance from the Sun, a sufficient amount of heat would be needed. The thing that sets dwarf planets apart from minor planets is that they are mostly rounded. Dwarf planets are a new class of planet as defined by alan stern Not mike brown, Mike brown considerd the "clearing of orbit" as a factor for a planet. Which doesn't make sense. 'Protection from Solar Winds and Cosmic Radiation' Solar winds and cosmic radiation could cause lacking of protection. It can destroy entire life on any minor planet that is terraformed.However, the domes enclosing the atmospheres would need to be massive enough to deflect rays. 'Sunlight and Heat' Most minor planets recieve too little sunlight. This can be a problem for plant growth. Solar mirrors would take in the rays and redirecting it to the minor planet warming the enclosed atmosphere. An artificial heater would have to surround the minor planet preventing them from freezing again. 'How to Leave a Terraformed Dwarf Planet' Leaving a paraterraformed minor planet can be a problem. The dome is in the way. If the dome breakes through, heat and atmosphere can be lost. A telaportation device would be available in front of the paraterraformed minor planets; or a more simple solution would be creating an air lock system at the poles. 'Preventing Asteroid Impacts' Asteroid impacts can break through the dome which causes solar winds, heat/atmosphere loss and total extinction. A minor planet would not just need a artificial heat source and atmosphere enlosers, but also a force field that is strong enough to blow up any incoming asteroid. 'Sulfur Hexaflouride' Sulfur Hexaflouride is the most powerful greenhouse gas. Lots of these greenhouse gases would be needed due to the far off distance from the sun. Life would need to adapt to what ever levels of sulfur hexaflouride. The outer most Kuiper Belt objects need the most Sulfur Hexaflouride which have 0.5% of it that would be the amount buffered in the atmosphere. 'Artificial Gravity' The minor planets all have extremly weak gravitational fields. Low gravity causes extreme difficulty for any of Earth's plant and animal life to adapt to. Any minor planet that would be terraformed would need an artificial gravitational field. Iron is a heavy metal. A large amount of iron would need to be at the core increasing the mass and gravity of the minor planet. 'Rocky Dwarf Planets with no Ice' Minor planets with no ice could be terraformed by sending ice-rich comets to bombard the low elevations of whatever of these worlds to be terraformed. 'Introduction of Life' Before sending any form of life to a minor planet, it must be terraformed. The first introduced life would be microbial life. These life forms can turn rock into soil and for a world with no nitrogen ice would require nonobots buffering nitrogen into the enclosed atmosphere. Bacteria, algea and fungi would be the next life forms introduced to the surface. Life should start off single celled before sending more complex life. The plants will increase the oxygen. Once it becomes stable, mammals, fish, birds, reptiles, and humans are going to be the last introduced life forms on the surface of a minor planet. 'Adding Mass and Gravity' Minor planets have so little mass and gravity, a human's/animal's bone would decay dramatically. Inhabitants will suffer sufficient bone loss and physical weakness. They are two ways to solve this problem. Adding iron in the core, or artificial gravity. Category:Planets Category:Minor Planets Category:Paraterraforming candidates